Gravenhurst Regional Transit route 10 'Fireline 2'
Route 10, also known as Fireline 2, was a full service conventional bus route operated by Gravenhurst Regional Transit, serving the entire length of Fireline 2 and the southern end of Cawthra Road in Archemedes. The route serves only Zone 1. The route has no branches. History Route 10 was one of the pioneer routes of Gravenhurst Regional Transit. As originally designed, each main grid-like roads in the city must be served by a bus route. Fireline 2 was one of them. The route did not experience much change and at one point, the route had enough passengers that the route was made into a frequent service. All had changed since 2005, when Cherryshill Terminal opened up. Cherryshill Terminal is located on Fireline 2. Cherryshill Terminal was designed so that all bus routes serving the eastern portions of the city would utilize the facility as its terminus. Because all the routes need to stop in the Cherryshill Terminal, many bus routes began to be restructured and utilized Fireline 2. At a peak time, 20 routes utilize Fireline 2. The opening of Archemedes Mills Terminal lowered that number to the nowadays 5. However, the damage has been done. Passengers now have the choice to take other routes to travel on Fireline 2, and hence Route 10's ridership is dropped to a historic low. In Fall 2008, GRT downgraded Route 10 to a full time regular route, instead of a frequent service. In Winter 2008/2009, GRT decommissioned the route. The route no longer exists in the GRT system, and the reason given was that there are many other lines serving Fireline 2 as well, Route 10 is an unnecessary route. Route 10 had a low ridership prior to its decommission. The number 10 has been reassigned to the Nicholas - Tramford route in Downtown Archemedes, starting April 2009. Fleets Used * GRT Middle Ages 35' Single Decker (1994 model) Future Developments From the current trend of ridership, there is a high chance of this route being discontinued. According to GRT officials, Route 10 would be further downgraded to a peak hour route in the upcoming March 2009 Service Revision. In addition, the new subdivision within the city, Jones Valley, has been developed, and required many new bus routes to serve the locale. Fleets are needed for the routes, hence the downgrade for Route 10. Major Stops * Cherryshill Terminal (Platform 6) * Archemedes General Hospital * Interstate 506 & Fireline 2 * Cherryshill Station Drop-Off * Cypress By-Pass & Fireline 2 * Gerald Street West & Cawthra Road * Archemedes Mills Terminal (Platform 3) Destination Signs * 10 ~ FIRELINE 2 ~ TO ARCH. MILLS TERM. * 10 ~ FIRELINE 2 ~ TO CHERRYSHILL TERM. Route Notes * Route 10 operates at a frequency of 10 minutes during rush hours (6 AM - 9 AM; 3 PM - 7 PM), and 30 minutes during non-rush hours. * Route 10 is connected to GO Train services at Cherryshill GO Station. 010 010